


A Total PaperClips Of The Heart

by Sanoiro



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable Idiot in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal, Valentine Day Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: Trixie on quality control, a clueless Chloe, a lovesick Devil.





	A Total PaperClips Of The Heart

 

**A Total PaperClip Of The Heart**

 

* * *

 

 

The precinct had its own hellish trinity as far as Chloe was concerned. Halloween, New Year’s Day and of course _Valentine’s_ Day.

“Hit me.” Chloe grumbled pouring a cup of coffee barely registering the number of the case she was about to work next.

It was somewhere between the numbers ten and twenty, all Chloe knew was that she had finally stepped in the station hoping to avoid any more cases for the day.

Dan took out of his pocket his trusted wrinkled notebook with a sigh that betrayed his own difficult day. A Charlotless day. 

_'Not a good sign’_

“Ex stubbed current boyfriend, son-father-stepmother drama, some pimps that went overboard and a new heart-shaped ecstasy is proven to be quite the ‘killer’ tonight.” He listed all the cases that needed her immediate attention but only one could be chosen. 

Tapping the smudged pages Dan shrugged grabbing his hot drink and finding refuge back at his desk alas in the midst of the busy precinct. She would eventually choose her next case, but for now, staying awake and alert, was her top priority. 

Contemplating between taking the easy stubbing file or the drugs Lucifer meddling case, Chloe walked to her desk knowing fully well that Lucifer’s presence or absence would dictate her eventual decision.

As she approached her deck it was no surprise to find it clustered with the cases that had been in various stages of solving, closing or waiting to be opened and with no Lucifer in sight.

It was no wonder for him to be nowhere to be found. As everyone in the station knew the only way for her partner to be driven away was a considerable amount of paperwork.

Oh, how wrong the Church had been.

You only needed a few pages of police paperwork to be filled out instead of grand liturgies, holified liquids or heavily decorated crosses.

The Devil was immune to everything except actual secretarial work.

“Mommy?”

Her daughter’s voice was almost drowned by the loud buzz around the room and Chloe’s inability to focus on the fact her desk was occupied aside from her work also by her only child.

“Baby what time is it?” She asked confused checking her phone to see that Trixie’s last class had been over hours ago.

Her forgetfulness was met by Trixie’s amused smile something for which Chloe was always grateful. Peculiarly that had been Lucifer's influence. 

 _"Parents forget sometimes._ " Lucifer had told Trixie once in her presence. It was not an accusation but a fact that was not filled with malice or actual neglect. He had been straightforward by the most absurd things and yet they made sense to her daughter. In an odd way, she felt blessed to have Lucifer around when the difficult questions came. 

“It’s okay Mommy I had _a lot_ of work as well, _see_?” The child pointed at the more than modest red paper pile in front of her.

Red hearts, clippings and an unhealthy amount of glitter glue covered her daughter’s small hands.

“I see… Has Ella gone a bit... _wild_ again Munchkin?” Chloe asked remembering the Valentine compliment box fiasco the year before. 

“No.” Trixie said simply huffing at the sight of a badly clipped heart throwing it immediately on the second growing pile on her right.

“So what appears to be the problem?” Chloe asked sensing her child’s moodiness.

“None of it is _good_ enough!” The girl lamented showing her the several failed attempts of glittered cards that would no longer open as they were now tightly glued together.

“I’m sure anything you give will be appreciated.” She encouraged but the child still seemed as grim and displeased over the several dozen failed attempts on making a card.

The little girl shook her head and taking a pen she wrote over the last inspected heart and ‘X’ along with a number.

“That’s _seventy-two_ Mom.” Trixie said dejected gathering all the cards into a tidy pile and jumping off her mother’s chair.

Instead of throwing them in the trash as Chloe had expected, Trixie took them over to her father who simply snickered over Trixie’s dishearted glare.

“This is important!” She mumbled in embarrassment letting all the cards fall onto the floor as she made a run to Ella’s lab

“Dan what did you do?’ Chloe admonished in displeasure picking all the fallen papers off the floor.

“I-.” He called out no really offering an explanation to Chloe who followed in worry her daughter in the forensic lab.

“Trixie?” She called out cringing at the rough edges of the grainy hardened glitter, which she was sure would stick on her skin and clothes for days.

“No!” The child screeched at her entering the lab hands raising in the air trying to unsuccessfully hide behind them a brooding looking Lucifer.

“Oh grand her entrance, this is _hopeless_.” Lucifer muttered to Trixie.

On closer inspection, Chloe saw his fidgeting fingers trying to subtly remove the excessive amount of gold and red glitter glue that covered his hands and makeshift working station.

“Lucifer what did you do?” Chloe asked soothing Trixie with an affectionate brush of her thumb over the child's soft cheek.

“I tried but well _this_ happened.” Lucifer complained as if the instruments he had used to taint the otherwise sterile environment of the lab were to blame.

“This as?” She humoured him enjoying his flustered glittery state.

“This is my s _eventy-third_ try Detective but the Devil is obviously  _not_ made for elementary level crafts!” He stubbornly explained still trying to hold on to any dignity he had left.

The card was chopped and standing on odd angles which didn’t resemble a heart anymore nevertheless, the sentiment that was carrying had Lucifer’s ears flushing red.

“No one asked you to do this Lucifer.” Chloe sighed taking some alcohol from the counter along with a counter paper roll.

With gentle moves, Chloe cleaned her partner’s fingers until his perfectly trimmed nails appeared under the sticky material.

“The child said I had to make something, not just buy _things_ and after the last time…” With his shoulder’s slouching they both knew on which incident Lucifer was referring and Chloe’s heart tightened a little.

It was not an easy dating a clueless celestial.

“Well, it’s the effort that counts.” Chloe smiled at him throwing the damp paper in the trash as he still looked as disappointed by his failure to deliver as the child was.

“I know.” Lucifer said playing with the paperclip on what seemed to be his last pack of red craft paper.

“Perhaps next year.” Trixie added trying to console him.

Lucifer’s eyes met hers and then the child's before he stood with the usual arrogance his movements carried. Trixie seemed to be satisfied by the unspoken promise of next year. Gathering her glitter tubes and children safe scissors, she left them in the lab running to tuck her belongings in her school bag.

“Come on Lucifer paperwork will have to do for today as your grand romantic gesture.” Chloe joked laughing at the audible groan which shortly followed.

She still had to take a drug out of circulation somehow and complete an insane amount of paperwork before this unforsaken day ended.  However. today having Lucifer following her on tow perhaps this Valentine’s Day could end up differently than all the last ones had. 

There was no disappointment over the absence of gifts or lavish dinners. Not even over not receiving seventy-three failed attempts of a genuine heartfelt gesture. He was here and that was enough. 

“Detective!” Lucifer called suddenly from behind her and in obvious hesitation, he slipped something warm in her palm.  Storming back at her desk he started complaining about the new files that had found _inexplicably,_  according to him, their way there.

“What-?” Chloe laughed at the sight of her bossy daughter handing a case file at a clearly reluctant Lucifer.

Shaking her head Chloe looked down at her hand for the small insignificant object that had been placed there in a hesitation fueled haste.

It was just a bent metal wire. Once a paper clip, now something more.

A glimmering silver heart.

“You infernal dork”

 

..

**The End**

 

* * *

 


End file.
